


Bill is back with some kinks

by ihrt



Series: Dipper and Bill kinks [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Consensual, Dipper is 17, Dirty Talk, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Overstimulation, Shrinking, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihrt/pseuds/ihrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this Challenge:<br/>Basically Dipper accidentally shrinks himself with the shrink ray flashlight and Bill finds him and decides to have fun with him.</p><p>This challenge will allow any type of Macro/Micro, vore, and sexual acts, I want too see what you guys can come up with. The only rule is that it has to be Bill/Dipper as the pairing. My friends and I love BillDipp but we also enjoy Macro/micro and for some reason vore (I prefer non-fatal, regular & cock vore) so why not combine them to see what people would come up with.</p><p>OR</p><p>Dipper trips over a shrink ray flash light and Bill proposes some kinky stuff and so they do it. Technically underage but not 12 since I don't do that stuff. They are 17 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill is back with some kinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikoVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoVampire/gifts).



> So yeah this was written for the prompt that was posted by MikoVampire.
> 
> I usually don't do smut so this is my first, I tried, try not to be too harsh?

Dipper figured that by 17, he’d have gotten used to constant weirdness that went on every time they went back to Gravity Falls. But nope, it never ceased to amaze him but it did make him a bit more jaded. He didn’t freak out most of the time at least.

“I’m going out, okay Dipper?” Mabel said, he mumbled, nose deep in his book. “Dipper!” she yelled and he jumped a foot in the air, his book flew out of his hands and broke the window behind him. Mabel, dressed in universe leggings paired a with a jean skirt and black t-shirt, raised an eyebrow. 

“Mabel” he glared and Mabel giggled, a sound reminiscent of her as a twelve year old.

“Right, bye Dipper, you better get your book before some gnomes take it. Later, hermano” she skipped out of the house to drive the car towards town. 

Dipper groaned as he got up off the couch and went outside to find his book. Immediately he searched the yard and went through a bush as soon as he spotted the book. At least until his foot caught something he tumbled forward. 

“Ow” he sighed then dusted his clothes off and looked back to see what he’d tripped over. His mouth dropped when he saw a flashlight with a crystal attached to it. He looked down find some very large pine cones next to his feet. 

“Wow, Pine Tree” he turned with a started yelp, expecting to find a triangle but found a teen instead about his age. It was unmistakably Bill Cipher with natural looking gold eyes and blonde hair. The tan skin and normal looking clothes however made him appear normal.

“But we… we erased you” Dipper replied and Bill crouched down and picked up Dipper by the waist. Oddly, it didn’t hurt him.

“We can’t be destroyed for long but I don’t hold a grudge. When I reformed I got to be on this plane of the multiverse. And I got a human body out of it so I don’t mind” Bill replied staring at Dipper. 

“I thought you thought humans were weak flesh containers?” Dipper replied.

“I did but I love them now, it feels so good to have a real body. You get to eat food and then there’s sex. It’s really awesome” Bill replied and Dipper blushed.

“Right um, Bill would you turn me back to normal?” Dipper asked.

Bill stared at him, his eyes changed to a swirling type of glow. “Hey did you know humans have all sorts of things that turn them on? All sorts of things like being wet and have vibrating things in their-”

Dipper blushed deeply, feeling his body heat up “I-” 

“What do you like Dipper, what turns you on? Do you like girls or do you like guys who can stick their dick into you?” Bill’s other hand rose and his finger gingerly pressed to Dipper’s crotch. He gasped, getting hard with a pressure. 

“I’ve never...” Dipper felt delirious with want suddenly.

“You know what I want?” Bill’s pinky touched his cheek “I want to make you big enough to put my dick inside you and then shrink you just a little so that your writhing trying to take me. Fill you up until your belly is full and bursting with what I’m made of.”  
Dipper swallowed, he was so hard he felt like touching himself right then. He then nodded once and suddenly they were inside the attack. Bill locked the door, aiming the flashlight on Dipper and setting him on the bed.

Dipper felt himself grow bigger “too big” he said seeing he was a bit larger than usual. Bill shushed and took off his clothes slowly.

“This way I’ll go in smoother” he added, Dipper nodded and watched then as Bill took off his own clothes. He was lanky and muscular, his back’s tan skin had his zodiac on the back. He crawled over to Dipper “on your back or stomach?” he asked.

“Back” Dipper replied, eyes taking in Bill’s body. Bill conjured a bottle and put the material in his hands. Dipper flinched a little as the cold stuff was placed around his hole. He then moaned a little then Bill stuck one finger in. 

“You’re a virgin?” Bill asked, concentrating on working Dipper open as he placed another finger in. 

Dipper’s toes curled and he nodded “yes” he said quietly then whimpered when the third finger went in and then a fourth.

Bill smiled mischievously “I’m going to ruin you, you’re never going to enjoy sex with anyone but me” he said, his eyes hazy with lust and Dipper went even harder still. Bill leaned to his face and kissed roughly, biting at his lip and Dipper retaliated until he moaned when Bill flexed his fingers wide. 

“You're ready” Bill said as put Dipper’s legs past him and lubed his cock. Dipper panted as Bill’s dick penetrated him.

“Do demons get STD’s?” Dipper asked suddenly and Bill laughed.

“Can’t get them, can’t give them, even in this human body” he replied, going further in, stretching Dipper’s insides. Dipper squirmed a little, even in this slightly bigger body, he was still struggling to take Bill’s cock. He moaned. “Just think about how much better it’ll be when I make you smaller.”

He whimpered “have to come” he whined.

“Okay” Bill thrusted his hips as he touched Dipper’s dick and he cried when he orgasmed. Dipper was soft but Bill being inside him was soon changing that. Already he felt ready to go again. “Ready?” Bill picked up the flash light and Dipper nodded. 

Dipper convulsed slightly when he shrunk, first to regular teenager size then to be smaller. When Bill stopped, Dipper was the size of teenage looking child. Dipper could barely think as his cock went semi-hard and let out a moan. 

“Oh god” even Bill was having trouble “so tight.”

He keened, wanting more friction “little s-smaller” Dipper panted, “ah” he let out a lewd sounding wail. 

“You’re kidding me, Pine tree” Bill said and Dipper shook his head. Bill made him a little bit smaller then and Dipper’s rocked his hips in Bill. Bill moaned too “move?” Bill asked.

“Yes, now” Dipper said and Bill’s pulled a little and Dipper was about to whine at the loss but Bill’s slid in at full force pounding prostate. Dipper let a strangled yell of pleasure as waves pleasure never let up.

Bill’s last thrust was accompanied by him shrinking Dipper one more time so that his dick was taking up every last inch of space. Dipper sobbed as he came, overstimulated.

Dipper slumped back then and watch with glazed eyes as Bill continued to come inside him. He let out a feeble whimper as his stomach stretched to accompany a massive amount of in his small body.

“How am I not ripped in half” he panted

“Oh, didn’t you know? The shrink crystals kind of make human bodies a bit more pliable after a few times” Bill stroke Dipper’s cheek. “Don’t worry, it won’t last, humans are pretty stretchable down there anyway.”

Bill then conjured something in his hand and Dipper’s eyes widened “plug?” he asked. Bill slowly slipped out and Dipper nearly whined in discomfort and at the loss. Bill placed the yellow plug in so the come wouldn’t leak out. 

“You know I’ve always wondered what humans taste like but now I think I know. You know I could swallow you whole right now? You’re small enough that I could” Bill licked his belly then and Dipper’s gasped at how sensitive it was there. 

“I’d be all big bellied like you, would you like that Dipper? To be all warm in my belly. I wouldn’t digest you” Bill said. Despite how weird he felt being turned on by this idea, he nodded like he had at the beginning of this whole thing. 

“Right, you just need to be a little smaller” Bill aimed the flash light and Dipper moaned then as he got smaller but his belly seemed to get tighter and bloated. “Huh, interesting” Bill said, eyes sparking with lust. “You get smaller but whatever in your stomach that hasn’t digested doesn’t.”

Dipper felt hazy “why don’t you eat one more thing?” Bill asked pulling out a cupcake. 

“Are you crazy” Dipper asked, his belly was already bloated. Like the size of cantaloupe and he wanted more inside him? Bill ignored him and shoved a piece of it inside his mouth and Dipper had no choice but to swallow. The cupcake was about the size of Dipper, only slightly smaller. 

Dipper grudgingly let Bill stuff cupcake in his mouth and shifted when his dick persisted once again. “You like it” Bill whispered and Dipper whined as his his belly strained but he flushed as he realized he did.

Tears ran down Dipper’s cheek as his gag reflex attempted to get rid of the massive piece of cake in his mouth. But he forced it down, feeling delirious with his senses being put into over drive. Dipper panted, red faced and rocking on his hips in desperation because he couldn’t reach his cock to come. 

He convulsed as Bill shoved the last of the cake down his throat and worked his dick until he came. He stomach strained that he felt like it would burst and he cried “gonna-”

“You’re not going to burst, you won’t I promise and drink this water” Bill put a straw into his mouth. Dipper had no choice but to swallow as Bill tipped the water bottle. His stomach was gurgling in protest but he didn’t stop until it was drained. “I wanted you as full as possible before I swallow you because I’m gonna you a little bigger once you're in my belly. I’ll be just as swollen as you are” Bill touched his belly.

Dipper shivered and finally Bill picked him up, hands able to hold Dipper in them. Dipper moaned as Bill’s tongue scrap his bloated stomach. He felt hazy and warm when Bill swallowed him. 

“I’m gonna make you a little bigger, Pine Tree” Bill said and a light shone on him. Dipper sighed as a minimal amount of pressure on his stomach lessened and his whole body seemed mold into Bill’s.

“G’night” Dipper said, closing his eyes and falling asleep as Bill patted him from the outside. 

Bill sat on Dipper’s bed, his overly huge belly sitting on his lap. A heavy and warm feeling making him sleepy but also comfortable. Dipper’s breathing was clear at his belly, making his stomach go in and out with Bill’s. 

What he wouldn’t give to have not someone inside him all the time but maybe one that grew gradually. He sighed and went to sleep on the bed.


End file.
